


begin again

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [289]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you've lived through the collapse of Rome, most things pale in comparison. </p><p>Of course, he'd lived through worse before that, so Rome wasn't much of a bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Title: begin again  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: violence/death  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 430  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any/any, "Your definition of emergency and mine are vastly different."

Once you've lived through the collapse of Rome, most things pale in comparison. 

Of course, he'd lived through worse before that, so Rome wasn't much of a bother. 

.

Bank robberies, murders, witch-hunts, sieges, assassinations, plagues – he yawns his way through them and moves on. 

.

Five thousand years, he tells whoever knows to ask, and has done for two thousand years. 

.

A woman has a heart-attack at brunch and one of the Drs. Adams goes to work. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you,” her girlfriend babbles as she and Dr. Adams hurry after the paramedics, Dr. Adams telling them what he’s already done and what he suspects the woman suffered. 

“It was no problem,” he tells the girlfriend, helping her into the ambulance. 

He returns to brunch, having already forgotten, but his companions from work give him a standing ovation and then the rest of the diners. It’s all anyone talks about at work for a week. He isn’t sure why. 

.

Natural disasters, acts of terrorism and war, epidemics – he yawns and goes about his life. 

World War I was terrible, World War II worse, and then World War III is inevitable. Such is the nature of humanity. 

He lays in supplies for decades, and so when the spark is lit, he is one of the very few who isn’t much bothered as everything burns around him. 

.

“Methos!” Duncan shouts, in the days before they begin rebuilding. The child is horrified at what he has witnessed, though he’d fought in both the previous two great wars. “How can we—how could _they_ …” 

The most recent book Methos read was one of his journals, from his years as one of Thales’ students. “Do you know,” he asks, watching the sun rise, as it will continue to do for millennia, as it has since before he existed, “what this means?” 

“It means everything is over!” Duncan cries, looking so very young. 

“No,” Methos tells him. “It means we can fashion the world as we like.” 

Humanity is so innovative—never before has one war destroyed so many, so much. Not even the Horsemen… 

“What?” Duncan demands, turning to face him, panicked and wary. 

Never before has Methos had an opportunity on such a grand scale. 

.

He is known as Marduk, in all the legends. He fashioned the world from fire and water, and he taught all the survivors of the cataclysm how to live. There was a world before, but not much is known about it. 

It is not the first time Methos has been a god; it shall not be the last.


End file.
